I'll be yours
by Redlion707
Summary: Ed has decided to leave alone one night, but Winry convinces him to stay just a little longer. Ed Winry. One Shot. Revised version up.


**I'll be yours**

This takes place after Ed figures out how to come back. He is around 22 year's old making Winry 20 I think I'm not so sure about the age difference. And don't complain about the pairing personally I don't think Ed is gay but hey you never know. Ya so this is the first time I've ever written a story like this and the characters may be off but come on, people change over time, and plus I've only seen the show five times and the first time was when I was inebriated so that really doesn't count. Well enough of me talking read on!

It was night as he slowly made his way down the hallway. His feet gliding across the floor careful not to make any noise. So far no one had heard a thing, he was so close to leaving, but something was holding him back. His eyes glanced over to a wooden door; his reason for hesitation was behind that door, the only thing that was causing his feat to halt.

'No! If I stop now it will only make things harder,' he repeated over and over in his head.

_Then why are you still standing here? _The voice in his head asked.

'I'm going, just give me a moment,' he snapped back.

_A moment to do what? Admire the craftsmanship of the door?_

'Of course not. I still have time, I'll stay just a little longer, and then I'll be gone.'

_Ok, right. _The voice replied.

'Ah! Why am I fighting with myself?' Ed asked swearing at himself for acting so stupid.

But no matter how long he argued with the voice in his head he still couldn't move. Slowly he raised a hand and touched the door, sliding his fingers across its smooth surface. How many times had he walked past this door in the middle of the night and paused looking at the handle desperately wanting to reach out for it? Every time saying some other time, now isn't right. Only now was the only and last time, it was now or never. He let his hand drop to his side.

"Why do I make things so hard," he grumbled under his breath. He looked forward, all he needed to do was walk a little more, leave the note on the table, and then walk out the door. What was so hard about that?

He sighed deeply, knowing it was one of the hardest things he would ever need to do. Again he looked over at the door, giving in he reached for the door handle. "I must be an idiot," he whispered to himself as he pushed the door open.

Inside was the reason for his hesitation, a barely visible outline of a person sleeping on a bed. Her soft breathing the only sound filling the room.

Ed's set down his suitcase and closed the door quietly. He walked towards the sleeping girl, his heart thumping louder and louder in his chest as every second passed.

He was surprised she had not woken up yet considering his heart was beating like a drum against his ribs. He was about to reach out to her, and pull away a stay hair that had fallen in her face but stopped suddenly when a hand flew out towards him holding a wrench.

Luckily for him he managed to grab her wrist, stopping the metal object only inches from his head.

"Ed? What the hell are you doing?" Winry asked, breathing heavily after being woken up so suddenly.

Edward let her wrist go, it took a few seconds to gather himself as well before he could speak, "I'm leaving." He replied. "The military has some simple tasks that need to be done. I could take a few months a year I'm really not sure but it's not dangerous; they know I've had my fill with things like that. So you don't need to worry," he quickly added.

Winry only stared back at him her face as blank as paper.

"I know it is sudden, but if Al knew he would insist on coming with me. And I can't drag him away from his studies in becoming an alchemist." His voice was a little shaky but he managed to continue. "I was going to leave without telling anyone."

"Then why are you here telling me?" Winry whispered holding back tears that were quickly forming in her eyes.

Ed swallowed deeply. This was it; he had to tell her, he had rehearsed this moment over and over again in his mind so why couldn't he just say it now. As his eyes met with hers he soon realized why it was so hard, in his mind she didn't look at him with sadness and tears weren't running down her cheeks.

He licked his lips nervously desperately trying to form words but as he was about to speak she reached up and pulled him down so he was sitting next to her.

Winry smiled at him weakly then nodded urging him to continue.

"I just felt that you deserved to know because…well…I," _come on Ed your so close keep going! _His voice cheered inside his head. _Say it I LOVE YOU!_

Just as he was getting enough courage to continue Winry brushed her lips lightly against his.

Ed didn't move, even though his eyes were wide with surprise, slowly he let his eyes drift closed, shutting out everything except her soft lips against his. Unconsciously he started to lean forward letting his mouth press closer to hers.

He pulled away his face flushed red, "Are you doing this to get me to stay?" he asked.

Winry only smiled back at him her eyes giving away her true intentions. "Well is it working?" she replied.

Ed leaned closer to her, "Maybe," he whispered huskily before catching her mouth with his. This kiss was not as chaste as the last as Ed easily slid his tongue between her lips causing her to moan as he explored her mouth knowing which places were most sensitive.

Winry wrapped her arm around his neck while the other was busy caressing his chest. She smiled against his mouth when she felt him shiver under her touch. She leaned back suddenly pulling Edward down with her; the bed creaked softly under the weight of the two.

He brushed his mouth to her neck, pressing hot kisses down to her collar bone. Winry released her hand from around his neck letting her fingers run through his hair, finding the string that held it back. With one swift tug his hair fell loose grazing her face causing her to giggle as it tickled her nose.

Gently Winry dragged his face back towards hers, teasing his mouth with her tongue. She let out a gasp when she felt his hand drop; with agonizing slowness he slid his fingers across her thigh pulling the fabric of her nightgown off with his hand. Then suddenly he stopped.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice a little rough from the current situation.

Ed's eyes narrowed, glowing like two golden orbs in the moonlit room, "No matter what happens tonight, before the sun rises, I must go."

Winry ran her hand across his cheek, drawing faint patters with her fingernail, "I know, but for now you're here."

Ed only nodded back kissing her lightly before sliding the nightgown off of her body. She shivered when the cold air hit her bare skin, but was quickly warmed when Ed let his hands wander over the curves of her body. Her small hands finally slid into his loose shirt. Her hands caressed his hot skin, her fingers equally burning as she slid his coat and shirt off, throwing them in a heap on the ground.

Her hands ran down his chest stopping on the large scar just before his right arm. "It's a miracle that you regained your limbs when you came back," she whispered.

"Yes, but it hurts sometimes, a dull reminder of my past mistakes," he replied smoothly.

She leaned forward and kissed the scarred skin, knowing that it would not take away all the pain but she felt like she had to do something.

Ed moaned when he felt her press open mouthed kisses across his chest, sending his senses almost to the edge. He shivered again when her hand glided across the tense muscles of his back eventually stopping at his waist. He bit back another moan when she started to run her finger across his belt buckle, sliding her finger across the smooth metal taunting him before tugging at the buckle until it came undone. Ed's breathing became quicker as he felt the welcoming friction against his now hard member. He sat up on his knees and quickly removed his pants and undergarments not wanting to wait any longer.

Once the rest of his clothing was thrown unwanted to the ground he returned his attention to Winry, he gently entered her mouth letting his teeth rub against her tongue when she withdrew. Winry moaned into his mouth, fueling Ed's desire for her as his fingers started to explore her body.

Deciding that Winry had teased him enough it was his turn to make her squirm with pleasure.

A mischievous grin came across Ed's face as he slowly lowered his hand. Winry could only look back with questioning eyes, but she soon found out what Ed was intending to do. He easily slid his fingers between her legs, she closed her eyes not being able to comprehend anything but the wonderful feeling that Ed had inflamed within her.

Reaching up she let her hand wander through his hair, as he continued to pump his fingers in and out. She sucked in a breath curling her fingers closer to his scalp when he wiggled his fingers teasingly wanting to get a reaction. Smoothing her fingers through the gold hair tangled around them she pulled Ed down towards her.

"I need you," she whispered her voice laced with desire.

He placed his mouth next to her ear; she could feel his hot breath against her, "Are you sure?" he asked.

She responded by arching her hips up grinding his manhood against her inner thigh. Ed moaned echoing her own gasp at the unbelievably wonderful body contact. He lowered himself so that his chest pressed lightly against hers while still keeping his weight off. Taking hold of her legs he brought them closer to his waist dragging her along with him so there hips were only inches apart. Ed positioned himself over her ready to enter, but he was hesitating.

"If you want to stop now I understand," Ed said desperately trying to hold himself back.

Winry's eyes turned from lust filled to angry, "Damn it Ed, if you even think about stopping now I will hit you with that wrench."

A smile crept across Ed's face, "You ready?" he asked.

Winry placed her hands firmly around his neck then nodded, with that Ed entered her with one swift thrust. Winry cried out loudly from both pleasure and pain, her nails digging into his back. Ed was quick to calm her by placing his finger to her lips.

"Shhh, It's alright," He kissed her forehead softly whispering apologizes. He knew that it probably hurt her a little but that it would not last very long. "Don't worry I'll wait until your ready, before I continue," Ed said running his hand down her cheek lovingly.

Winry smiled back at him, her breathing slowly returning to a normal pace, "I'm ready now. Make love to me Ed."

Slowly he began to rock his hips against hers, keeping it at a slow pace until she was fully use to him.

It didn't take long before Winry whispered hotly to him that she wanted more. Ed complied speeding up his pace driving deeper into the inviting warmth. Winry reacted by arching her back each time he bore down on her, pressing their hips closer together, feeling him move deeper inside of her as he entered. The bed creaked from the movements of the two, but Ed no longer cared if anyone heard them. The only thing he cared about at the moment was showing his love to Winry before he left.

For a time Winry was able to match Ed's pace, she moaned feverishly feeling as if she was on the brink of pure ecstasy, dancing along with him to the ancient rhythm of love, but slowly she could feel her heart and breathing speed up drastically letting her know that her body was near its limit.

Allowing him to take her completely she let her head fall back closing her eyes as Ed continued to make love to her, she could feel she was close to her first release. Suddenly Winry found the relief she was so desperately seeking. Her body tensed up and she cried out his name, this only flamed Ed's desire as he kissed her neck passionately leaving his mark for all to see. As his pace quickened even further, his breath became ragged, brushing against her skin like a hot wind.

Trying to suppress a loud scream so that she wouldn't wake the whole house, Winry buried her face in Ed's chest. She could feel his heart beating wildly against her cheek; she clasped onto his shoulders her hands slipping slightly from the fine sheen of sweat that now covered both their bodies.

Winry hooked her legs around his back in a desperate attempt to stay joined with him a little longer. Ed's body was starting the shake slightly knowing that he was near his own release. With one final thrust Ed's body shuddered as he came, he let out a cry, his fingers digging into the sheets of the bed tightly, before collapsing next to Winry from exhaustion.

For the next ten minutes the two sat in silence, the only sound was their breathing, which was just now returning to normal. Ed had placed his head on Winry's chest letting her play with his now damp hair as he stared out the window, watching the darkness of the landscape slowly being melted away by the early morning light.

"Winry," Ed spoke feeling almost rude breaking the silence.

"Um," she replied.

"I should be going now." Ed said looking up at Winry with sad eyes.

Winry nodded her head, "Yes the sun will be up soon."

Ed dragged himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his hair back out of his face. He was about to get dressed when he heard a soft sobbing sound. Turning his head he saw Winry with her back to him, her body shaking slightly under the sheets of the bed.

Ed laid down beside her wrapping his arm around her waist; instinctively she slid her fingers into the wide grooves of his hand.

"You regret it don't you?" Ed said calmly resting his forehead on the back of her neck.

Winry's grasp on his hand tightened as if she never wanted to let go, "No I don't regret anything. It's just that, I've lost you so many times before, I don't know if I can do it again."

A shiver ran through her body when she felt Ed's mouth move over her left shoulder eventually kissing a trail to her nape.

"Come with me then," he breathed into her ear.

Winry rolled over, her sharp blue eyes meeting his. "What?"

"Think about it, I really didn't want to travel alone. And we can make love under the stars every night and every morning as the sun rises," Ed kissed her lightly so she could not argue.

"Every night and every morning?" Winry asked, "What about the afternoon?"

Ed smiled back, rolling over so he was again on top of her, "Well I'm sure we can arrange time for that to."

Winry hit him lightly on the arm, "I was only joking you pervert," she laughed.

Ed bent down and kissed her again this time letting his lips linger longer on hers, "I love you I always have." He said looking down at her with loving eyes.

Winry could feel tears running down her cheeks as she listened to Ed's words.

His face turned serious suddenly, "Oh no, I've said something wrong haven't I."

She laughed lightly, "No Ed. You said all the right things," Winry hugged him tightly; "I love you to."

And so the pair left the house hand in hand with only the rising of the sun and a strong spring breezed to wish them goodbye.

THE END


End file.
